


Cypher/Jett- Back to Back

by cr0w1eyy



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, F/M, Fluff, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Valorant - Freeform, Videogames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cr0w1eyy/pseuds/cr0w1eyy
Summary: Back at it again with another one! This time I'm doing one that I think would be good but gets overshadowed by Jett/Sage and Omen/Cypher. Haven't seen many people do this so if you think there's something I should change then all you gotta do is leave a comment!
Relationships: Jett/Cypher
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to leave a comment on what you think needs work and what you enjoyed

As Brim finished up their mission debrief, he added one final point to the end. 

"And also, today we will be receiving a new agent we recruited from Morroco. He'll be one of our new Sentinels. I expect one of you to show him around." Everyone immediately said, "Not it!" Unfortunately, for Jett, she had fallen asleep was jolted awake by everyone yelling. When she looked around, she was met with lots of stares and laughs. 

"What happened? Why's everyone looking at me like that?" Jett demanded. Raze decided to break the news. 

"You have to show the new agent around amiga. You fell asleep." Raze was pretty much in tears by now. She eventually burst out laughing and everyone left the room. Jett was furious. She was their best frag! Why did she have to show around some newbie who probably didn't even know how to handle a knife. 

TIME SKiP BROUGHT TO YOU BY ME

Jett was sleeping by teleport waiting for the new recruit. When it activated, she fell over and when she looked up, she was met with a sight she was not expecting. The man she was looking at had a mask on with beady electric eyes. He had on a large hat on and when he spoke his accent was definitely noticeable. 

"Ah, Jett, the Wind's Assassin. I know much about you. In fact, I know about everyone here. So there is no reason for you to give me a tour." Even though she couldn't see his face, she could tell he was smiling. Then, it registered he knew her name. 

"Wait, how do you know so much about us?" The man just chuckled. 

"I suppose you know of Cypher? The information overlord. I am him. Valorant recruited me because they think I will be of use. I do not see what I could do here that would benefit me in any way."

"Wait, your THE CYPHER!? My god, I'm going to kill Brim. Why wouldn't he tell anyone we were recruiting Cypher?" Cypher started walking away. Jett ran after him and asked

"If you know so much about everyone, what do you know about me?" Cypher said

"That conversation should be continued somewhere in private. I doubt you would like the things I say to be in public. That being said, it seems the one thing I do not know about this place is where I will be staying." To her suprise, Jett didn't know either. She supposed he knew everything about everything. As if on queue, Brim walked into the courtyard to say hello. 

"Hello Cypher, I hoped you enjoyed the tour that Jett gave you. In fact, I hope you get along because you two have a mission tomorrow at 7 AM sharp. Any questions?" Cypher gave no emotion when he asked, 

"Where will I be staying for my stay here?" Brim gave Jett a pointed look. 

"It seems Jett did not do a good job at explaining. You will be staying with her due to a lack of space here." Jett exploded. 

"WHAT! Why is he my roomate? Does it look like I want my entrie life dissassembled by him? Why can't I have a roomate that shares my gender?" Brim just laughed. 

"The last three roomates you've had requested room changes within 3 days. If you can recall, those 3 were all women. Let's try this one on for size shall we?" Jet was still fuming. Cypher looked as if he was holding back a laugh. He whispered in her ear

"It is funny that you think I do not know everything there is to know about you." Jett lost all color in her face.


	2. I Made An Inference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cypher makes Jett upset, so he makes it up to her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I just finished writing and I hope you enjoy this one. My friend streams valorant on the weekends, his twitch is twitch.tv/aLter_Nemesis. Anyway, this chapter was really fun to write and make sure to leave a comment on things that you liked and things that you want to change.

As Jett and Cypher walked back to their dorm, Jett was in the process of laying down the rules.

"No touching me when I sleep, no recording me when I sleep, no going through my personal things, and no banging in the dorm." Cypher's face was unreadable as always, but when he answered the was a slight hint of amusement.

"Wind Girl, you know my foundation at its very core is breaking rules right? Although unfortunately for you, I have no interest in bringing anyone over to our dorm to engage in sexual activities. It simply does not interest me at this time." Cypher swiftly picked the lock to their dorm and walked in. 

"You know I had a key right?" Said Jett weakly.

After Cypher had finished setting his things up in their room, he swiftly left to go to the workshop. Unfortunately for him, Jett saw him leave and decided to tag along. 

"Why are you following me, Wind Girl? Do you not have better things to do?"

"Of course not, what could be more important than watching the almighty Cypher work?" Cypher just snorted and kept walking. When they arrived, Cypher quickly entered and barred Jett from entering.

"You will not disturb me in here. This place is for people who know what they are doing." Jett reluctantly agreed to stay behind. Cypher entered the workspace and took out one of his cameras that needed to be upgraded. While he worked, and colourful women walked up to him and observed his work. When she spoke, he noted a very strong German accent.

"I see you are very skilled with technology no? I was wondering if you could fix one of my nanobots, it won't seem to activate remotely. Oh my apologies, my name is-."

"Killjoy. Your name is Killjoy. Recruited by Valorant almost 6 months ago, you were on the run for selling illegal tech on the black market. You joined because Valorant offered to pay you very well for you're tech." KIlljoy blinked slowly and laughed.

"I should have known you would know about me Cypher. My reputation precedes me." While they were talking, Jett had snuck in and started poking his camera. When Cypher turned around, Jett was so surprised that she dropped it. The camera broke in half and Cypher yelled,

"One of my cameras is broken! Oh, wait no it's fine." Jett was confused about why he had said it was fine but soon realized why when she looked down. The camera had put itself back together and was now whole again.

"What...how did it do that? What happened!?" Jett was dumbfounded at how the camera could be whole after she had seen it crack seconds ago. Cypher picked it up and stashed it away in his coat. 

"I simply made an inference that you would come into the workshop if I told you that you couldn't come in. The upgrade I was working on is a self-repairing camera so that I might be able to retrieve it if it ever gets taken down." Killjoy laughed.

"You played her like a book Cypher, congratulations. You've earned Jett's everlasting hate." Everlasting hate indeed because Jett refused to talk to Cypher for the rest of the day. When they both finally arrived at their dorm, Cypher handed Jett a neat bundle.

"This is my thanks for participating in my experiment." Jett just grumbled and snatched the bundle. When she opened it, her jaw dropped. Inside were 5 sleek knives that each had a little gem embedded inside the hilt. The was also a necklace that had the gem attached to it.

"They are programmed so that when you throw a knife, it will automatically come back to you if you wear the necklace. I assume you don't want the specifics of how it works so I'll spare you." Cypher went to turn away when Jett grabbed him into a giant bear hug.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear.


	3. Mission Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction of romance?

When Jett woke up, Cypher was gone and there was a steaming cup of coffee on the kitchen table. On it, there was a sticky note saying that he was in the workshop and to definitely not come in this time. Jett drank the coffee and stuck the sticky note on her arm so she wouldn't forget. Soon after, she went to the range to go practice with her new knives. She moved the target to 50m out and threw a knife out, hitting dead in the middle. 3 seconds later, the knife flew back towards her and floated around her. She quickly realized that she could levitate the knives around her and use the wind to propel them. Soon enough, she had mastered propelling her knives with the wind. Suddenly, someone grabbed her should and she whirled around and whipped her knives out. 

"I see that you have been practising with your knives, Wind Girl. How have they been treating you?" Cypher asked as he peered at the floating knives. Jett let them all drop as she saw it was Cypher. 

"Really good! I was able to make them float around me, and since they come back to me I don't have to move the target back. This is like the best gift ever!" Jett was practically gushing at this point. To stop her, Cypher pointed out the sticky note on her arm.

"Why is my sticky note on your arm Wind Girl?" Jett paused and looked down at it as if she had forgotten it was there. 

"So I could remember not to bother you again." Cypher was quiet for a few moments before saying,

"We have a mission today. Just the 2 of us. We will be scouting out Bind for radianite shipments." When Cypher said Bind, it looked as if he had nails being dragged across his tongue. Out of nowhere, Jett asked

"What do you look like under the mask Cypher? What do you hide from the rest of the world?" Cypher just said, 

"My identity."

A few hours later, when Jett and Cypher were about to board the ship that would take them to Morrocco, Jett asked a question that rattled Cypher to the bones. 

"So Cypher, have you ever been in a relationship?" The minute the words left her mouth, Jett knew she had made a mistake. Cypher stiffened up immediately and practically snapped his neck looking at her. 

"Just because we share the same room does not mean I will indulge personal facts with you. I will not let you live out your fantasy of being the one to find out who I really am what I am about. Our relationship is strictly professional. Do not bother me with these questions again or I promise you, Hawk, you will regret it." Cypher then turned away from her and took his camera out and started to fiddle with it. If he had bothered to turn around, Cypher would have seen Jett look like a puppy that had just been kicked in the ribs. Her eyes were tearing up and it was very clear that she was trying very hard not to whimper. Nonetheless, Cypher continued to stare out the window the entire flight. When they arrived, Cypher and Jett exited the plane and slowly entered the city. Huge buildings towered over them as they entered the industrial area. As they went further in, Cypher's breathing became ragged and he kept rolling his tripwires on his knuckles. Pretty soon, Jett stopped him and told him to let out whatever he was keeping in.

"I know you think I'm trying to dig into your life or whatever, but I can't have you having a nervous breakdown this mission. I need your eyes Cypher. And if you want to only have a professional relationship, fine by me, but I won't have my ass handed to me on this mission because you're to busy brooding." Jett's eyes showed only fury, the wind ruffling her hair, and the only thing that Cypher could think about was how beautiful she looked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and tell me what you think.


	4. Mission Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part to an intense mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy I gotta meme account now on insta so go follow me or something. @s1mp_slayer69

Cypher's two sides in him were at war. One side desperately wanted to let Jett in, to have someone close to latch onto. The other side of him wanted to remain cold and distant, to remain loyal to his deceased wife, Nora. He eventually came to a compromise. He would only let Jett in if she openly shared details about her own life. That to him would signify that she truly wanted his friendship and not just his character he put on for everyone else.  
As they slowly made their way towards the loading dock in the pavilion, Jett pulled Cypher aside and said,

"Listen to me Cypher, I know you want to be a giant hardass right now so don't talk. I am not going to die on this mission because you're too stubborn to do your job correctly. If you want to have only a professional relationship, too bad. We live in the same dorm and our schedules conflict a lot of the time. So get over it." Cypher was stunned. Where had this type of aggression come from? He couldn't ponder it now as he moved onto the high ground. After waiting for a bit, a truck rounded the corner and men started pouring out of the facility and started unloading.

"Jett I have visual confirmation on the radianite. There seem to be about 10 crates of it. DO not engage. I have about 30 armed guards guarding this shi-." Suddenly Cypher's comm cut off after a thud. Jett cursed.

"Why of all days did you have to make him hate you today. He would be so much more effective not hating me." Cypher grunted as he was thrown back by a bullet. The man walked over and started to strangle him when Cypher suddenly threw down and disc and activated it. The man let go as a strange fog surrounded him. Cypher quickly ran out and sprinted down an alley and hid behind a dumpster. He usually loved his mask but now he felt like it was choking him. He knew the risk but he felt as if he would pass out. He reached up to take his mask off, revealing his heavily scarred face and bionic eyes. The minute he touched those scars, he broke down. Cypher was no longer in control of his own body. He was sobbing at this point. Eventually, Jett found him and immediately scooped him upon her arms. She quickly dashed away and started running back towards extraction.

"Leave me Wind Girl. I am but a burden that will get us both killed. at least you will live if you leave me." Jett scoffed. 

"You really think I'd leave you behind just because you yelled at me once? Shit, I'd much rather be yelled at then be invited to go shopping, or try makeup. In fact, you have been my best roommate by far. So I'll be damned if I let you die and I have to put up with some other person who's full of themselves." Cypher did not answer. When she looked down, he had passed out from blood loss. She cursed and ran faster. When Jett arrived at the ship, her breath was ragged and Cypher's blood coated her shirt and hands. She screamed for medical help and passed out on the ground.   
When she awoke, Jett was laying in a hospital bed with an IV in her arm. She scrambled out of her room and ran at the nearest nurse.

"Where is the man that was admitted with me? Where is he!" The scared nurse shakily pointed towards a room down the hall and Jett dashed there withing a few seconds. She barged in and slammed the door behind her. When she looked at the bed she was dumbfounded. A man that was heavily scarred laid on the bed, his face a criss-cross of line. He opened his biotic eyes a grimaced.

"Looks like you know who I am now Wind Girl. Will you expose me to the internet for all to see? Gain fame overnight for you to lavish in?" Jett smiled as said,

"Of course not you idiot, why would I do that to one of my closest friends?"


	5. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cypher's stay in the hospital explained

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you people, although updates might come slower and chapters might be shorter now that school is in full effect.

Cypher spent the next 3 weeks in the hospital, with Jett visiting him almost every day. Every day she came to see him, his feelings only became stronger. The only thing holding him back was Nora, his dead wife. Every time he looked at Jett, his feelings stopped just short due to Nora. There wasn't enough space in his heart to fit both of them in. Every day Jett came to visit him, he tore himself up a little more.

After the 4th week, Cypher was discharged from the hospital. When he finally changed back into his old clothes (which had been washed by Jett), he nearly collapsed. His legs felt like noodles whenever he stood up. The nurse quickly got some crutches and led him out of the hospital. The minute he stepped out, the wind swirled around him and he knew immediately that Jett was in the area. He looked around but couldn't find her. Suddenly, she dropped out of nowhere and enveloped him in a classic Jett bear hug. 

"I can't believe you're finally out! Think of all the things that we could do together! We can go out to eat, go to the beach, watch movies...." Jett trailed on and Cypher's heart started to beat faster. He quickly saved himself by saying, 

"Why don't we just go home, Wind Girl?" Jett stopped and stuttered,

"Of course! How could I be so dumb." Jett dashed to the car and quickly drove over. 

"Hop in!" 

When they arrived at the teleport that would take them to base, Cypher realized he didn't even have his mask on. He quickly grabbed it and put it on. Jett looked over and frowned. 

"Now why did you have to go and do that Cypher? I like seeing your face." Cypher was quite glad he had put the mask on because he was blushing now. 

"While I may be more comfortable without my mask on around you, that cannot be said about any of the others. Although maybe Killjoy would enjoy seeing my face...." Cypher trailed off and looked towards Jett. He didn't actually know if Killjoy would care or not, but he wanted to see Jett's reaction. She quickly turned around and said in a high pitch voice,

"Come on let's just get you back to base." Cypher chuckled and walked over to the teleport. 

As Jett walked down the halls toward their dorm, her mind was racing,

"Of course he would like the other girl that shares his interests. Just calm down Jett, stop panicking over some guy that lives with you. It's whatever right?"


	6. Letting Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cypher tries to come to peace with his dead wife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a long time between updates, school kinda got in the way:/

As the months trailed on one after another, it became increasingly difficult for Cypher to ignore his feelings. Yet even though he desperately wanted to admit his love to Jett, one thing still stopped him. Nora, his dead wife. She had been killed by a Kingdom employee after finding out what they did with the radianite in their factories. So, one day on a chilly November evening, he told Brimstone that he would be leaving for a vacation, no longer than a month. After a little convincing, Brim allowed it and Cypher immediately started to pack. He made sure to start at an hour where Jett would be at the range so he could avoid any confrontation. Unfortunately, Jett decided to skip the range that day and instead sharpen her knives. When she walked in from lunch, her initial emotion was confusion. 

"Hey Cypher, what are you doing? Do we have a mission or something?" Cypher froze and turned around. He sighed and said, 

"Yes Jett, Brim has deployed me on a solo mission to Bind, and it could take up to a month for me to complete it." Jett was getting even more confused after he said that.

"Why doesn't he just deploy us together? We could knock it out in 2 weeks, no sweat. You know how well we work together!" Jett was actually in the process of starting to pack, so Cypher had to end this now. 

"Jett, why don't you go ask Brim first? I'll stay here and keep packing." Jett nodded and dashed off. Cypher quickly grabbed his things and started sprinting towards the teleport. He didn't want to even try and convince Jett to not follow him because he knew it wouldn't work. While Cypher was busy running away, Jett had reached Brim's office and asked him if she could be deployed with Cypher. Brim just looked confused and said, 

"He's not going on a mission. Cypher asked for time off and I gave it to him. He said he'd be gone for about a month. Jett was stunned.

"No no, he told me he was getting deployed to Bind, he wouldn't lie to me." Suddenly, the teleport went off and Jett whirled so fast that Brim couldn't even comprehend what had happened. Jett dashed to the teleport and went straight through without skipping a beat. When she arrived, she saw Cypher's coattails whip around a corner and Jett sprinted towards them. But every time she got close, he rounded another corner or ducked through another doorway. Finally, she managed to corner him in a dead-end. But to her dismay, it was Killjoy wearing Cypher's jacket. Jett slammed Killjoy into the wall and screamed, 

"Where is he! Where did he go you stupid bitch!" Jett suddenly slumped down and started to cry.

"Please Killjoy, just tell me where he went. I can't stand the thought of him alone." What she really wanted to say was how she didn't want to imagine him without her, but something tightened inside of her. If he didn't want her in his life, she didn't want him either. Jett pulled herself off of the ground and started to walk away. Before she turned away though, Killjoy caught up and handed her a letter. 

"Cypher told me to give this to you. He said to read it when you need it most." Jett scoffed. She was sure as hell didn't need him. This letter was going straight in the trash.  
As Cypher watched the encounter through the cameras he had placed along the route that Killjoy took, he couldn't help but feel bad. He had left one of the closest friends he had ever had behind, but if he could just let go, it would all be worth it.


	7. 1 Month Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This stories coming to a close folks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reads, never thought my stories would get this type of traction.

Cypher swiftly navigated through the winding halls of the Bind market, every step calculated, every move made with precision. He could have made this trip with his eyes closed, but today was important. He wanted to savor this journey, as it would be the last he would make for a very long time. As Cypher slipped through a door that led to a rooftop, he felt his body start to calm itself. After this month, he finally would be able to express his feelings without feeling like he was cheating, and all would be good. As he rounded the hallways, up to the roof, with each step he took, he felt lighter and lighter. When he finally reached the rooftop, he sprinted and jumped off the ledge and landed on the next roof over. He quickly entered the building and closed the door. In the room, a grave surrounded by a garden of flowers dominated the space. Cypher quickly took his mask and hat off and kneeled on the ground. He knelt silently and sat there for 5 minutes, just thinking about the times they had. He soon got up and left the room, not looking back. 

A week after Cypher had left, Jett's entire demeanor had changed. She no longer joked around with Phoenix, but she still could be found in the mess hall or the range. 2 weeks into Cypher's absence, Jett hardly left her room. She no longer went to the range and could only be found at mealtimes. 3 weeks into Cypher's absence, Jett left only at night to eat. 4 weeks in, Jett no longer came out. In her dorm, Jett lurked in her room while she toyed with her knives. She had debated many times is she should throw them away, but practicality won over. The knives were very well designed and it would only be a waste to throw them away. She had found Cypher's camera after week 2 but had elected to keep it there. She liked the notion that Cypher might be watching. 3 days before Cypher was supposed to arrive, she opened the note. 

"Dear Jett,   
I hope this note finds you well. I'm sorry that I didn't have the strength to tell you this in person, but I had to take care of personal business before our relationship could advance. This is just to let you know that I love you, Jett. I know that my confession is a little offputting and I understand if you don't share my feelings. but every time I tried to tell you, something stopped me. When I return, I understand if you no longer would like to be associated with me. Brim could move me to another site so that we would no longer run into each other. I love you, Jett. I have since the hospital. I can only hope you feel the same. 

Sincerely, Cypher." 

Jett was stunned. She had thought Cypher was rejecting her every time she had tried to flirt. At first, she had thought she was horrible at flirting, and then she thought Cypher was just dull, and then she thought Cypher was just friend-zoning her. Now she knew the truth. And she didn't know what to do about it.   
Cypher stood in front of the teleport, ready to join the team and fight for Valorant once more. What he wasn't so sure about was Jett. Had she read his letter? Or had she simply burned it and put in for a room change? Cypher took a breath and walked in.  
Jett was in her room when Cypher walked through the teleport, so she had no idea he was even here. Brim greeted Cypher and welcomed him back. 

"Hello Cypher, welcome back. Hope you enjoyed your month-long break because you are about to be worked harder than ever." Cypher stood there confused until Brim clarified. 

"Jett is waiting in your room." Cypher nodded and walked towards their dorm. When he arrived, Cypher found Jett sitting on the floor, with her hands clutched around his letter. Cypher took his mask off and simply said, 

"Well, Jett? You've read my letter, you know my stance. What would you do about it?" Jett let out a shuddering breath and said 

"Do you really mean everything in here?" Cypher smiled and picked Jett up. Her eyes widened and she started to yell. But before she could get a word out, Cypher whispered in her ear. 

"I love you, Jett. I have for a while and it was denying those feelings. But they're out now. Do you love me, Jett? Or should I put in for a base transfer." Jett stopped yelling. 

"No stupid, don't put in for a base transfer. I love you Cypher. Since the hospital. So shut and kiss me you idiot.


	8. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Cypher and Jett's relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the support on this story, when I first created it I never thought it would get this much traction. I'm going to pause the Valorant stories, as I've lost most interest in the game and therefore the stories (my parents grounded me because I have a B in math). I'll continue writing of course, but I think I'll try some anime ships and original stories. Leave comments of what anime stuff you want to see, and if I've watched or read it, I'll try it. Thanks!

It had been almost a week of straight bliss for Jett. She was with Cypher, who somehow always made her happy, and she got to tease him endlessly about his feelings. Although Cypher had a different perspective. While being with Jett made him happy, he had a much harder time coming out with his feelings. Even when they first confessed, he could barely look at Jett's face without blushing. Usually, that wouldn't be a problem, but since his mask had been taken off, Cypher had felt a little more exposed than usual. Whenever they were alone, Jett was practically begging to share some adult time. That was not going to happen though, at least not at the base where anyone could practically watch them in real-time. Omen, in particular, did not enjoy seeing Jett get so cozy with him. Omen a had bound himself to Cypher, spewing nonsense about saving him and being his servant for the rest of time. Omen was only at Valorant because Cypher was there. In reality, Omen was fairly useful as a scout for him. The ability to teleport was very useful in gaining intel on the enemy. Cypher quickly exited his room, with Omen materializing himself behind him and following. As much as Cypher loved Jett, he sincerely wished he didn't run into her today. He was making a device that would allow him to track Omen's movements, even in the shadow realm that he used to move around. Unfortunately, Jett seemed to be camping outside the workshop waiting for him. Cypher sighed and prepared for the love he was about to be showered with. He stepped around the corner and Jett practically lunged for him. Unluckily for her, Omen materialized in front of him to take the brunt of the hit. 

Omen quietly whispered "Run master. I will take the hit for you". Cypher just chuckled and walked into the workshop while Jett was yelling behind him. As soon as he crossed the threshold, Omen dissipated and appeared in the workshop next to him. Cypher quickly closed the door just as Jett tried to dash in. Because of what happened last time, Jett no longer had the ability to enter the workshop and was stuck on the outside. Cypher breathed a sigh of relief and quickly took out all his supplies. A wave of horror soon went through him. He had left the armband in his room, meaning he would have to go out again, as Omen couldn't take the band into the shadow realm just yet. Suddenly Killjoy laughed from her work station

"Oh Cypher, running away from his loved one. How hilarious. I'll retrieve whatever you left back at your room, as that is the only thing that would cause you this much stress. On one condition." Cypher breathed a sigh of relief. He would happily fork over some wires if it meant he could stay in here. Killjoy grinned and said,

"Give me your bodyguard for the day. Make him obey my every command". Cypher's eyes started to bulge. He cleared his throat and said,

"I must discuss this with Omen. I wouldn't want to put him through anything he wouldn't want to go through". Cypher walked over to a corner and told Omen the cold truth. 

"She'll probably make you serve her food and baby her for the day. Worst case scenario; She'll make you have sex with her. If your ok with those outcomes, I'll make the deal. If your not, we can simply wait a few hours for Jett to either fall asleep or go eat". Omen was quiet for a few moments before answering. His voice sounded like 2 boulders scraping against each other. 

"I live to serve you. I will become her bodyguard so that you may retrieve our equipment". Cypher nodded and walked back over to Killjoy and told her the situation. 

"He agrees with your request. One warning I have for you. If you try to have sex with him, he'll most likely kill you." Killjoy paled and nodded. Cypher felt bad to subject Omen to Killjoy's eccentric ways, so he helped him out a bit. Killjoy exited the workshop and quickly shut the door. A resounding thump was heard, most likely Jett trying to dash in again. Cypher slumped over and rested his head in his hands. Jett was almost too much for him to manage by himself.


	9. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick update on some things

Hello everyone, I just wanted to clear some stuff up about this fic and the future of my account.

The next chapter will be the last due to the fact I haven't been interested Valorant fics in awhile. But because I don't just wanna be one of those fic writers who just leave the readers on a cliffhanger, I'll finish it. 

I'm going to be writing many more anime fics, as I have discovered my love for it and have really been enjoying some shows. Some fics that might come to life: Darling in the FRANXX, That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime, Quintessential Quintuplets, and a few others. If any of you have suggestions for anime fics, leave a comment! I'll have to watch the anime first, so don't expect anything immediately. 

Lastly, thank you for all the support my fics having been getting on Wattpad and AO3. It's been amazing and just reading the nice comments has gotten me through some hard times. 

To many more fanfictions,

Crowley


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of the main story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope that you enjoyed this story! Like I said before, I'm not going to be writing any more valorant fanfics for the time being. I'll be continuing my other stories and I'll probably make a few others based on some animes that I watched this season. Stay tuned!

Killjoy walked through the halls, with Omen shadowing her movements. She was already ecstatic and couldn't wait to be spoiled all day long by her own personal butler. Although Cypher had warned her against any adult activities, there were still plenty of other ways to pleasure herself with her new servant. But first, she had to grab Cypher's equipment from his room. When she arrived, Omen walked through the door and opened it from the inside. If Omen could do this without any trouble, who knows what info Cypher now had on everyone in the base. Killjoy just shivered and grabbed the materials that Cypher needed. No need to poke around, especially when Omen was lurking in a wall somewhere. 

Back at the workshop, Cypher reflected on how he was treating Jett. He was the one who initiated the relationship with her. He shook his head. He was still new to opening his feelings up, so right now he just needed to clear his head and look at the situation from an objective point of view. Wait, that was the exact opposite of what Killjoy said to do. She said to "Throw objectiveness out the window and let instinct take over." 

"Yeah, great advice Killjoy. My only instincts are to snoop and to kill." Speaking of Killjoy, she walked through the door clutching the wires he needed and a pleasant look on her face. She proudly declared, 

"Here you go! I got all the random crap you needed, so I'm going to go live the rest of the day lavishly!" She grinned wolfishly and practically skipped out of the workshop. Cypher sighed again and shook his head. Today was already turning out to be a hassle. He sat down and started working. 

After about an hour, Cypher put his tools down and closed his eyes. He knew what he had to do, but he was going to hate the process of it. He stood up and walked to the door. He slowly removed the deadbolt and opened the door. Below him, Jett was sleeping on the floor and Cypher smiled. He did love the way Jett looked when she was sleeping. He picked her up princess style and brought her into the workshop. He sat down on a couch and put Jett's head in his lap. After looking at what was happening for a moment, he blushed. This position looked ridiculous, but Jett always loved it when a character does this in the animes. After a little while, Cypher fell asleep. 

When Cypher reawoke, he was definitely not in the same place he had started in. He had fallen asleep sitting up, but now he was lying down with a pillow. How had he gotten here? He got the answer as soon as he tried to sit up. Jett practically forced his head down again, and when he looked towards her, he saw that he was actually getting a lap pillow from Jett! Luckily he had his mask on because his face was entirely red at the moment. Jett giggled and said,

"I was so surprised when I woke up on your lap! I knew I had to pay you back, so you can use my lap as a pillow! Please enjoy this moment with me!" Cypher just smiled and relaxed. He softly whispered,

"I will Jett, I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok people, I finally finished this story (kinda). I do have an option to add a Killjoy side story about her day with Omen. I'll do it if enough people leave a comment, but no promises on how long I'll take lol. Please check out my other stories, and thank you for reading all the way through!


End file.
